


Auras

by troiing



Series: I like me a season 5 full of lady love [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troiing/pseuds/troiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cracked vanilla pods.  Wysteria in Atlanta.  <i>Mirabilis</i> through the night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auras

Half a dozen tea lights burn nearby; Charlotte lights the last one before lowering herself into the warm tub. Vanilla warmth, and her arm strikes Helen’s bent leg against the heavy resistance of water. She wraps her arm around the knee, tilting her head toward Helen’s.

"Make you think of anything?" she asks, and she means the vanilla, struggling through the scent of recently extinguished matches.

"Many things," and she’s already managed to get the tips of her hair wet. They cling to Helen’s chin when she leans in.

"Yeah?"

"But you’re thinking of Comoros."

"I miss that about Africa. Coffee plots in Madagascar - the flowers smell a bit like jasmine. Vanilla fields right outside your window."

"The fruit all dried." Her free leg shifts along Charlotte’s. "Smells like that get into your skin. And your lovers’."

Charlotte makes a little noise of pleasure, and Helen’s teeth graze her neck gently.

"Cracked vanilla pods. Wysteria in Atlanta. _Mirabilis_ through the night.” Voice all low, nose brushing Charlotte’s jaw as she moves to kiss her.

"Native to the Andes, aren’t they? Four O’Clocks?"

"Well done."

She tilts her head again, not quite holding back the little laugh. Helen’s lips close softly over her lower one.

"What else?" she asks with freed mouth, and Helen buries her nose in Charlotte’s hair again in response.

"You tell me."

"Ripe mangoes, falling off the trees."

"Sticky fingers, eating them with your hands?"

"The smallest ones taste best."

"I’ll remember that, next time."


End file.
